Germany
Germany (in German: Deutschland) is a country in Europe. Its capital and largest city is Berlin. The country uses the USK rating system to rate all Grand Theft Auto releases, with the majority of the series being rated USK 16+. Since Germany is quite strict on ratings, after paranoia over violent video games, a number of the GTA games (since GTA III) have suffered cuts or edits. Some examples include: the removal of blood, pedestrians no longer dropping money when killed, no headshots, some missions removed, some weapons missing, or lack additional functionality. References in Grand Theft Auto *The song "99 Luftballons," by German New Wave group Nena, is featured on Wave 103 and performed in their native language. The English version of the song is called "99 Red Balloons," which is where the collectibles in Vice City Stories got their name. *The 3D Universe rendition of Admiral has a German background. *Hans Oberlander, a DJ in GTA San Andreas, is from Germany. He utters German phrases in between songs. *Reni Wassulmaier, a DJ in GTA Liberty City Stories and a character Vice City Stories, is from Germany. *Karl Lagerfeld, the fashion designer from K109 The Studio, is from Germany. *The Fleisch Berg, a brewery in Flint County, translates to "meat mountain" in German. *The clothing brand Hinterland's name is German for "outback." *There's a street in Algonquin called Ersatz Row. "Ersatz" is German for "substitute." *The fictional beer brand Pißwasser is labeled "cheap German lager, for export only." *Several pedestrians in GTA IV can be heard saying German phrases like "scheiße!" (shit!), "entschuldigung" (excuse me), "er hat eine waffe" (he has a gun), "er will mich töten" (he wants to kill me), "was wollen sie von mir?" (what do you want?), and "gehen sie!" (go away!). *Adolf Hitler is mentioned in cutscene of San Andreas mission Verdant Meadows, where Mike Toreno reads a history book and says Hitler never killed himself. *Hitler is mentioned again in San Andreas on the Radio station WCTR on the "I Say/You Say", show, where Payton says he's vegetarian. *Hellenbach, the vehicle from GTA Chinatown Wars, is German for "bright creek". *Kent Paul mentioned the German city Hamburg in the mission Vertical Bird, which he says, "You shouldn't be choking the gecko in the first place! Remember what happened at that gig in Hamburg?!" *The vehicle manufacturer Ubermacht, which makes the Oracle, Zion and Sentinel luxury cars and Rebla SUV, comes from Germany. *Benefactor, producers of the Schafter, Serrano, Dubsta, Panto, Glendale, Dubsta 6x6 and Feltzer, is a German vehicle manufacturer. *Pfister, responsible for the Comet, is another German automobile manufacturer. *BF, producing the Injection, Dune Buggy, Surfer and Bifta, originates from Germany. *Doctor Zel, a character from GTA London 1969 is from Germany. *Ludendorff, a town in Grand Theft Auto V, is a German name. *Mervin Eskuchen, a most wanted criminal living in Berchem, is most likely German. *Obey, producing the 9F, Tailgater, and the Rocoto originates from Germany. See Also *USK Category: Countries Category:European countries